


suit & tie

by sparrabethington



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Trans Ray, egon is a horny bastard, i love them, ray is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrabethington/pseuds/sparrabethington
Summary: egon likes the way ray looks in a suit.





	suit & tie

“Almost done in there?” Ray nervously taps his feet on the floor from where they dangle off the bed. He’s obsessively glancing in the mirror propped against the wall, tugging his tie and fidgeting with his hair and the whole nine yards. He isn’t sure why he’s so nervous; it’s just a date, isn’t it?

Then again, they don’t usually dress up for their dates. Ray is far more comfortable in a simple sweater and some nice khakis, and while Egon seldom leaves the firehouse without a tie on, the two of them tend to find a happy medium in between formal and casual wear when they go out. However, this was an anniversary dinner, and Ray made the executive decision that tonight he would attempt to look fancy even if it killed him.

It’s killing him.

“Almost,” Egon’s voice calls back through the door. Ray stiffens, suddenly conscious of how he looks. He hopes that his dressing nice will please Egon, though he doesn’t believe he’s ever seen Ray in a suit, save for the courtroom. Today he’s in more of a tuxedo, and he almost wishes he isn’t.

He wishes this until Egon opens the door. Ray’s eyes go wide in wonder at the sight of his boyfriend; he looks dapper, Ray thinks, wearing a shade of gray that complements his eyes and his dark curls nice and kempt. He wants to kiss him, but all he does is stumble to his feet.

“Wow,” Egon mumbles. He fixes his tie and takes catlike strides toward Ray, a small smile tugging on his lips. Ray’s face goes red in embarrassment.

“D-Do you like it?” He clears his throat while Egon starts to circle him like a vulture, his eyes tracing up and down his form. “I, uh, I know I don’t usually wear stuff like this, but I thought for tonight it would be—“

Ray is interrupted by a kiss. 

Egon’s lips are warm, a little chapped, and  _ desperate _ . Ray is almost taken aback by the force with which he’s being kissed, but he returns it, both eager and confused. He disconnects from Egon’s mouth with a little  _ pop _ and and looks at him wildly, smiling and dopey and hoping he’s done something right. “What’s up, Spengs?”

“You look exquisite,” Egon says smoothly. His hands are on Ray’s waist, arms pulling him closer and closer to his body until they would be skin to skin if not for clothing. Ray squints and thinks that he sees a small blush across his lover’s face.

“Ah, um, thank you!” Ray chuckles dryly, eyes studying Egon. Egon’s eyes are surveying him up and down, his lips are quivering, and he licks them, once, twice, and bites them.

“You should dress up more often.” Egon’s voice is lower, huskier, and closer to Ray’s ear. “I like it.”

_ Oh.  _ If Ray wasn’t red in the face before, he is now. He’s trembling a little out of anticipation; he’s rather excited. The air is hot and the suit is clinging to his body and Egon’s looking at him like he could devour him any minute—  _ Lord have mercy. _

“Egie,” Ray whispers, his fingers fumbling with his tie. “We’ll be late.” There’s a little hint of urgency in his voice, but Egon disregards it. Instead, he slides his hands against the small of Ray’s back and down over his ass. Ray jumps and squeaks in surprise.

Egon gives him that sly-looking smile that he does so well and gives him a squeeze. “As lovely as you look, darling,” he starts, his mouth now directly hovering over Ray’s ear. “I think you look the best with nothing on.”

Ray is now aware of a strained sensation against his thigh. He peers down and confirms his suspicions; seeing Ray in a suit has turned him on. He grins, and then smirks, wrapping his arms around Egon’s waist. “We have dinner, Egie,” he whines in faux complaint. Egon nibbles at his ear.

“Mmhm,” he muses, “it’s right in front of me.” Egon presses a small kiss to Ray’s cheek, then down to his jaw. Ray gasps quietly and pouts when Egon ghosts his lips over his neck.

“Egie.” If Ray Stantz is anything, it’s impatient. And whiney. And impatient. Was impatient mentioned?

“Patience,” Egon murmurs, taking his sweet time on Ray’s sweet skin. His tongue presses against it gently while he licks the tender spot directly under Ray’s jawline. “I’m savoring every bit of this. Of you.” He kisses Ray’s neck and Ray nearly melts.

“ _ Oh _ —“ Ray clasps a hand over his mouth. Egon’s harder than a rock now, and pressed up against right where Ray is growing wet in his pants. Egon bites down softly, eliciting a high-pitched cross between a whine and a moan from Ray. He smirks in satisfaction and continues his kissing, his hands now trailing upward to Ray’s tie.

“Permission to postpone dinner a while?” Egon asks, practically rolling his hips now.

“Granted,” says Ray breathlessly, and before he knows it he’s pushed back on their bed, tie practically being ripped from his neck.

Egon situates himself on top of Ray, legs straddling his waist. He looks down and licks his lips again with a lustful smile. Ray’s chest heaves with want. He rolls his hips up into Egon’s wishing he wasn’t such a goddamned  _ tease _ sometimes.

Starting to grind down, Egon begins his work running his hands down Ray’s chest and unbuttoning the overcoat to his getup. Ray is squirming and mewling underneath him, but Egon pays it no mind while he hungrily pushes off clothing and tugs at fabric.

Once Egon makes his way down to skin, he throws Ray’s little gift to him across the room onto the floor and immediately takes one of his nipples in his fingers. Ray gasps sharply, his fingers already white gripping the bed sheets. “Egie, Egie—“

“Shh,” Egon coos, rolling the hard nub in his fingers. “Already?” He sounds almost patronizing, and Ray eats it up.

“Don’t tease,” Ray whines, “please, I can’t take it now.”

Egon hums and takes Ray’s nipple into his mouth. He sucks it hard, earning a moan from the very back of his boyfriend’s throat. Proud, Egon swirls his tongue around it and catches it between his teeth. Ray can’t seem to stop moving his hips.

“Egon, I swear, don’t make me wait.” Egon bites harder.

“Oh, dear, mind your manners.” He inhales deeply and returns to Ray’s neck, now sucking even more fervently. He sucks it until he decides the mark he’s left behind is dark enough for his liking, then he begins to mess with Ray’s belt buckle.

Relieved, Ray moves his hands atop Egon’s wrists and guides him through the process. He feels like he’s soaked through already, unable to contain himself with how bad he wants Egon. Egon, who wants him just as bad, removes his belt swiftly and unzips his pants at once.

“Please, Egie,” Ray mumbles while Egon starts to remove his own pants. He can’t be bothered to take off his own shirt, even though he’s already breaking a sweat. Once Ray’s pants are off his body, Egon’s long fingers rub at his wetness through his boxers.

“Oh, god, fuck,” Ray pants. He squeezes his eyes shut and spreads open his legs further.

“Good boy,” Egon mutters softly, and Ray releases a guttural moan he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. With a chuckle Egon is tugging Ray’s underwear off.

“You’re a tease,” Ray says.

“Are you complaining?”

“No.” Egon winks and licks his fingers.

Ray adjusts himself against the pillows on the bed, head propped up and thighs open. Egon takes a moment to finish stripping himself of his clothes and slipping a condom over himself, then joins Ray back on the bed, positioned with his face between his legs.

“God, Egon, please, please just—  _ fuck!” _

Egon’s tongue licks a small strip against Ray’s clit. Ray shouts out in bliss whilst Egon uses a finger against him so he can take his glasses off. Once he does, Egon goes back down on Ray, lips surrounding his clit and sucking dutifully.

Ray’s brain effectively turns to mush. He tugs on Egon’s hair desperately, pleading and whispering his name while he’s eaten out. Egon is licking at him like he never has before and is grinding his hips down against the mattress. Ray doesn’t see it, but Egon slips a hand below to pay himself attention while he assists Ray.

It only takes a few more moments of Egon’s mouth on Ray before he’s almost yelling. “Egie, if you don’t stop soon I’ll—“ And Egon pops off.

Ray whines loudly in protest, but Egon just licks his lips and gives himself one last stroke. “What do you want, sweetheart?” Egon’s voice drips like honey.

“You, please,” Ray gasps. “Anything.  _ Please _ .”

Egon nods, seemingly in thought. “Mm. Stand up.” Ray obeys. Egon slides into Ray’s place and looks at him expectantly. He knows exactly what to do.

Ray climbs on top of him and positions his entrance at the head of Egon’s cock. Egon is biting his lips and watching, twitching every time the two make contact. Ray can feel his clit throbbing and aching and he feels like he’ll die if he doesn’t have this. Egon nods, and Ray immediately sinks down, granting moans from both of them.

Egon holds Ray’s hips steady, fingernails digging into his skin while he slowly speeds up his pace. Each time Ray thrusts down he goes as deep as he can take it, fucking himself on Egon while he groans and whines and shakes with pleasure.

Egon whispers words of encouragement to his lover, nodding his head and something feels particularly good and bucking his hips up when it’s extremely good. The two work in tandem up and down, Ray bouncing and Egon thrusting up, losing any coherent thoughts through yelps of one another’s names.

“So big, Egie,” Ray whines, slowing down at one point to hit the spot he loves so dearly inside him. 

Egon swears his eyes could roll back. “Go on, Ray, you’ve got it, you can take me. You take me so well, baby.” He continues to babble and groan while Ray rides him hard and faster.

“Ah, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Ray moans. “I’m getting so—“

“Come for me, sweet boy,” Egon encourages him, hands so gentle on Ray’s thighs. His breathing is shallow and quick, much like his heartbeat. Ray bounces up and back down a few more times until he sinks down low, then feels a familiar twisting in his lower stomach.

“Egon, Egie, Egie, I’m—!” Ray is overcome with moans and whines while his body almost convulses, legs shaking while he sloppily slides off Egon. Egon watches in wonder while he rides it out, and to his surprise, before Ray is fully finished he wraps his lips around Egon’s cock.

Egon gasps, nearly biting his tongue. “Oh, Ray,” he whispers, hands immediately lost in Ray’s hair. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Ray swirls his tongue around Egon’s head, then takes him further into his mouth and bobs his head up and down. He sucks like his life depends on it and Egon’s never been so thankful that Ray is such a whore. Egon pushes his hips up in rhythm with the sucking, and Ray feels Egon hit the back of his throat. Egon winces and expects him to gag, but he doesn’t, which he finds incredibly attractive. Something about it sends Egon over the edge.

Ray continues to suck Egon’s cock until Egon yelps, starts to twitch, and then comes hard. Ray collects as much as he can in his mouth, thick ribbons of fluid spilling out over his lips and down both their bodies. He swallows it down and licks at his mouth while Egon’s eyes close, face bright pink and panting. After Ray decides he’s had his fill, he lays himself down next to his lover.

Egon’s arms instinctively snake themselves around Ray, kisses immediately pressed all over his cheeks and shoulders. Ray giggles and snuggles into Egon tight. “Egie.”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

Egon kisses Ray on the lips gently and smiles tenderly. “I love you too, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry harold ramis


End file.
